Un amour retrouvé
by LoveHuddyFic
Summary: House et Lisa sont ensemble depuis un petit moment, quand un amour de Greg revient a la surface : Lydia fait son apparition a l'hopital...
1. Chapter 1

A situer : Début/Milieu saison 7.

Cuddy est en couple depuis peu avec House.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Après une de ces soirées qu'ils aimaient tant, Cuddy et House sortirent du restaurant, main dans la main. Il n'était pas très tard, mais le vent froid de Midtown commençait a se faire ressentir sur les épaules de Lisa. _

_D'un geste qui sembla bien trop naturel pour le cynique diagnosticien, House enleva son manteau et le posa délicatement sur le dos de Cuddy qui frissonnait. _

Cuddy : Je ne sais pas si c'est toi qui a fait de vrais efforts ou bien si c'est moi qui n'ai jamais remarqué a quel point tu étais galant, mais ca te va bien…

House : Je crois que c'est un peu des deux, mais surtout toi ! T'étais bien trop occupée a de préoccuper de mes erreurs pour remarquer ma galanterie naturelle et irrésistible du parfait gentleman !

_Tout en souriant, House et Cuddy s'embrassèrent légèrement et sensuellement…Encore une belle soirée de passée. Depuis leurs retrouvailles rien ne venait chambouler leur bonheur. Evidemment, il y avait des cris et des dissonances entre eux, comme dans tous les couples, mais leur amour mutuel était bien plus fort que toutes ces chamailleries. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Le matin était arrivé, et la lumière du jour réveilla Cuddy de bonne heure. Comme a son habitude, elle se leva énergiquement, tout en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller House qui dormait profondément a coté d'elle, et alla dans la salle de bain. Après avoir prit une douche rapide, s'être maquillée, et coiffée, elle alla réveiller Rachel dans la chambre d'a coté. _

_L'appartement de House était devenu trop petit pour concilier leur vie de couple avec la vie de mère de Cuddy. Ainsi, ils vivaient tranquillement dans la maison de Lisa, qui était largement assez grande pour leur couple et qui contenait aussi la chambre aménagée de Rachel. _

_House avait eu du mal a se résigner a ne plus vivre dans son appartement, dans ses affaires, dans sa musique, lui le diagnosticien solitaire, malgré son addiction a la belle doyenne. Ainsi donc, il ne l'avait pas vendu, ni même délaissé. Son appartement constituait leur nid d'amour…quand ils avaient besoin de se retrouver un peu seuls, loin de leurs problèmes quotidiens. Ce compromis plaisait assez a House, même si il n'aimait pas vraiment les arrangements. Etre constamment chez Cuddy, ne lui déplaisait pas, et Lisa pensait qu'il pourrait même se rapprocher de Rachel. _

_Elle n'était pas dupe, et connaissait parfaitement le malaise de House envers les enfants, son animosité. Mais la c'était différent. Rachel n'était pas un enfant comme les autres, c'était celui de la femme qu'il aimait. Et il le savait bien…_

_Au son délicat de sa mère, Rachel bailla quelques instants, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Un câlin affectueux envers la petite fille lui suffit pour retrouver le sourire, et trouver le courage de se laisser habiller, et coiffer par Cuddy. _

_Marina, la baby-sitter arriva dix minutes plus tard dans la maison, et croisa House dans le couloir, encore en caleçon et les cheveux en bataille._

House : Bonjour Marina…

Marina : Docteur House…

_Cuddy entendit la voix de son homme, et le rejoignit dans la cuisine ou il se servait un café bien serré. En guise de bonjour elle lui donna un baiser dans le cou, et House la serra contre elle, contre son corps, contre son cœur. _

Cuddy : Tu te lèves tôt ce matin ! C'est moi qui t'es réveillé ?

House : Non, c'est ton envie incessante de me faire l'amour qui m'a murmuré a l'oreille que je devais au moins avoir les yeux ouverts pour te satisfaire !

Cuddy : Tu n'avais pas besoin de te réveiller…

House : Ah bah si quand même ! J'avoue être très fort comme amant, mais la tu me surestime !

Cuddy : Je parle de ce matin ! Tu es en consultation toute la journée mais tu ne commences qu'à 10h.

House : Je sais mais je dois passer a mon appartement avant, j'ai quelques affaires a prendre.

Cuddy : D'accord, on se voit a l'hôpital.

_Cuddy l'embrassa délicatement, pris son manteau, et sortit de la maison. House finit son café, avant de voir débouler Marina dans la cuisine avec Rachel dans les bras. Elle l'assit dans sa chaise haute, et retourna dans le salon chercher le biberon. _

_Face a la mine neutre et intrigante de House qui la regardait fixement, Rachel écarquillait les yeux._

House : Pourquoi tu me fais cette tête toi ?

_Rachel, en l'absence de mots, sourit simplement au beau docteur. En sortant de la cuisine, House se contenta de lui passer la main dans les cheveux en guise d'un bonjour affectueux. Un bonjour qui lui ressemblait assez, ni trop tendre, ni trop niais, juste insignifiant. _


	2. Chapter 2

_House arriva a son heure habituelle, malgré le traitement de faveur de Cuddy qui l'avait autorisé a arriver qu'a 10h, il franchit les portes de l'hôpital a 11h30. _

House : Va falloir que j'aille déjeuner dans pas longtemps moi !

Wilson : Tu changeras jamais toi !

_Wilson sortait des consultations et croisa House qui signait le registre. _

House : Dis-moi, tu connais « Au Paradis » ?

Wilson : Euh oui, c'est un nouveau resto sur la 3eme je crois.

House : Et il est bien… ?

Wilson : Il est très bien pour Cuddy, ca lui plaira oui, si c'est ça ta question ! Mais dis-moi, ca fait combien de fois que vous allez restaurant cette semaine ? Trois fois, quatre ?

House : J'sais pas cuisiner !

Wilson : Tu te fous de moi ? Tu cuisines comme un chef !

House : Oui mais ca me soule !

Wilson : Je sais que tu as peur de ne pas être a la hauteur, mais peut-être qu'elle aimerait simplement passer une soirée avec toi, a la maison. Tu vois quelque chose d'intime. Tu ferais mieux de diner simplement avec la femme de tes rêves…

House : Quoi Carmen Electra est la ?

_House prit un dossier sur le bureau central et se dirigea vers les consultations en laissant Wilson derrière les portes vitrées. _

Wilson : C'est ca bonne journée House… !

_Lorsqu'il dépassa le bureau de Cuddy pour aller en salle n°1, elle en sortit pour l'appeler et le convoquer dans son bureau. _

Cuddy : House ! Tu peux venir voir s'il te plait ?

House : On a dit qu'ont arrêtaient les gâteries dans ton bureau ! Sois un peu raisonnable voyons !

_Tout le monde se retourna dans le hall, sans vraiment faire attention aux dires du diagnosticien qui n'avait jamais arrêté son petit jeu, même depuis l'annonce officielle de leur relation. _

_Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau de Cuddy. Là une femme de dos, était assise sur l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau. Il suffit d'une fraction de seconde a House pour reconnaitre la nuque de celle qu'il avait aimé a Mayfield. _

_Il s'arrêta et vu dans les yeux de Cuddy qu'elle ne semblait pas être au courant de cette précédente liaison. Reprenant son souffle et son aplomb, il s'avança vers elle pendant que Cuddy s'asseyait dans son fauteuil. _

Lydia : Bonjour Gr…docteur House.

House : …

_Il la regarda sans rien dire, sans trouver un seul mot a prononcer. A chaque instant il pensait qu'un seul regard aurait suffit a faire comprendre a Cuddy qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Pourtant il n'avait pas de quoi se cacher. Cette liaison était ancienne et même si elle l'avait marqué, ils n'avaient jamais repris contact. D'ailleurs elle était marié, avait des enfants et s'était montré très claire face a l'avenir de leur relation, malgré leurs envies communes de continuer. _

House : …Bonjour.

_Lydia affichait un sourire malicieux, même si elle ne semblait pas vouloir exposer leur ancienne liaison face a la doyenne avec qui il paraissait proche. Elle n'était donc pas la pour le mettre dans l'embarras. Et de toute façon ca n'était pas dans son caractère. _

_Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, ses cheveux semblait plus clairs, a moins que ce ne soit la lumière terne de Mayfield qui les faisaient paraitre plus sombre. Son air mystérieux et bienveillant était toujours sur son visage souriant, et comme a son habitude elle semblait sereine, et calme._

Cuddy : House, cette personne a besoin du meilleur diagnosticien, et jusqu'à présent c'est encore toi.

House : T…Vous êtes malade ? Vous semblez en forme pourtant. Vos yeux sont clairs, vous n'avez pas de cernes, votre bouche ne parait pas pâteuse, vos artères ne sont pas voyantes,…

_Lydia l'observait comme on observe un génie en action. Sans un mot, simplement admirative de voir cet homme dans son travail de tous les jours. Elle ne le connaissait qu'en patient, en homme quai laisser montrer ses faiblesses, bien qu'attirantes, et cette supériorité soudaine montrait une autre facette du médecin qu'elle expérimentait pour la première fois. _

Lydia : En fait, votre diagnostique est bon. Je ne suis pas malade…

_House se retourna vers Cuddy, intrigué. _

Lydia : Mais mon mari oui…

House : Ah je suis désolé mais je ne soigne pas jusqu'à Phoenix, c'est pas comprit dans mes notes de frais !

Cuddy : Qui t'as dis qu'ils venaient d'Arizona ?

House : ….Mais, c'est parce que ma perspicacité est sans faille, tu le sais bien !

_Malgré ce rattrapage de dernière minute, Lydia avait bien remarqué qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de ce petit détail. _

Cuddy : Son mari a été transféré dans ton service. Il est en chambre n°2. Voici le compte rendu de ses précédents diagnostiques.

House : Et mon avis tout le monde s'en fou ? Ce cas n'est peut-être pas intéressant, et puis je suis en consultation toute la journée. Désolé !

_Il laissa le dossier sur le bureau de Cuddy, et s'avança vers la porte. Cuddy tenta de rassurer ce qu'elle pensait être une patiente lambda. _

Cuddy : Euh…excusez-le, il fait ca tout le temps ! House !

_Elle le rattrapa a la porte. _

Cuddy : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

House : Bah j'allais partir, mais tu m'as rattrapé apparemment…du coup j'ai raté ma sortie théâtrale, mince !

Cuddy : Non mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Tu préfères aller en consultation plutôt que de t'occuper d'un cas médical ?

House : C'est juste que je le sens pas…tu vois je…

Cuddy : House ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps aujourd'hui d'essayer de comprendre tes élucubrations, et de toute façon, je m'en fiche ! Alors prend ce cas, et occupe ton équipe qui est en train de se tourner les pouces !

_Il la regarda fixement, espérant au dernier moment qu'elle céderait, mais rien ne laissa transparaitre dans le regard de sa patronne. Il roula des yeux, et se dirigea vers le bureau pour prendre le dossier cartonné. Lydia le regardait, son sourire toujours figé a ses lèvres, a la fois impressionnée par le changement de House qui acceptait l'autorité, et le caractère feroce d'une telle femme de pouvoir. _

House : Elle me fait le coup a chaque fois ! Et le pire c'est au lit, une vraie tigresse !

_Cuddy écarquilla les yeux, et Lydia laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle retrouvait enfin l'homme qu'elle avait connu a Mayfield. Un homme drôle et délicat. _

_Voyant que son humour fonctionnait toujours sur elle, il la regarda dans les yeux, et esquissa un léger sourire. Leger, mais tout de même perceptible au regard du Lisa. _

_Il prit le dossier et sortit du bureau, laissant derrière lui deux femmes qu'il avait aimé. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Jetant le dossier, et les duplicatas sur la table en verre de son bureau, il s'adressa a ses collaborateurs. _

House : Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne connais pas ce cas, je ne veux pas ce cas, et …et euh je ne veux pas ce cas.

Foreman : Vous l'avez déjà dit !

House : Comme quoi ca me tient a cœur !

Foreman : Si vous n'en voulez pas, pourquoi vous l'avez prit ?

House : Ordre de Cuddy ! Alors je vais jouer tranquillement dans mon bureau avec ma psp, et vous vous résolvez ce cas.

_Au moment de s'affaler sur son fauteuil, il fut arrêté dans sa course. _

Lydia : Je te dérange ?

_House se leva brusquement. Cachant sa psp derrière son dos. _

House : Non, j'allais juste…mon équipe s'occupe du dossier, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lydia : De mon mari…

House : Pardon ?

Lydia : Ce n'est pas un dossier, c'est mon mari.

House : Ecoutes Lydia la situation n'est pas évidente, alors le mieux c'est que je reste neutre, et que je ne vois ton mari que dans un cas médical. Ca arrangera tout le monde, crois-moi.

Lydia : Tout le monde, ou ta patronne ?

_Elle avait visé en plein dans le mile. Ce qu'il voulait c'était surtout préserver sa relation avec Cuddy, et l'arrivée de Lydia venait compliquer les choses. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre, de tout faire échouer, maintenant qu'il était avec elle, ce qui comptait c'était de le rester le plus longtemps possible. _

_Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas réveillé le sourire aux lèvres ? Aujourd'hui, même si il n'était pas totalement heureux, il était au moins bien. Tout simplement bien dans sa vie. C'était une chose trop importante pour tout gâcher. _

_Il ne put répondre a sa question. _

Lydia : Greg, je veux simplement que tu soignes mon mari. On est pas obligé de s'ignorer, on est…ami non ?

House : …ami ?

Lydia : Je sais que je suis partie comme une voleuse Greg, mais je n'aime pas les adieux. J'ai juste pensé que c'était une bonne fin pour nous…Et puis tu devais avancer, tu devais aller de l'avant…Je ne te convaincs pas hein ?

_Elle sourit. House lui, resté figé devant elle. C'est comme si il observait simplement la scène. Il ne voulait pas être désagréable, parce qu'il l'aimait bien, mais il ne voulait pas non plus trop s'investir. Ne rien dire lui semblait la meilleure solution face a cette situation. _

Lydia : S'il te plait, fais ca pour moi. 

House : Très beau discours. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en occupe.

Lydia : Merci…

_Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue, il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa sortir. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépassa la salle vitrée de son équipe, jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans lequel elle se faufila, jusqu'a…jusqu'à la tête ébahit de Wilson qui resté figé dans le couloir. A cet instant, il sentit les questions de James qui tournoyaient déjà autour de lui. Il ferma rapidement sa porte et s'assit a son bureau. _

_Il n'attendit pas 1 minute pour voir débouler Wilson, en blouse blanche, un dossier a la main, et avec sa tête de « je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, mais je compte bien y remédier ». _

Wilson : C'était quoi ca ?

House : Oh non on a dit qu'on arrêtait les propos misogynes, c'est une femme Wilson. C'est ce qu'on dit quand on est politiquement-correct.

Wilson : Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Ce regard la !

House : Lequel ?

Wilson : Celui-là !

House : C'est toi qui aurait du aller a Mayfield ! Tu hallucines.

Wilson : Non non…j'ai vu quelque chose, quelque chose de louche. Tu prépares quelque chose toi.

House : Je ne prépare rien, c'est une patiente. Je soigne son mari. D'ailleurs je voudrais que t'étudies le cas avec nous, on a pas encore eu le temps de regarder mais peut-être qu'il s'agit…

Wilson : Ne change pas de conversation ! Primo : tu ne vois jamais les patients, et encore moi leurs familles, et deuxio : eux ne vont jamais te voir !

House : T'as fini Freud ?

Wilson : Ne joues pas au con House, c'est tout…

_Foreman déboula dans le bureau a son tour. _

Foreman : Est-ce qu'on peut commencer le diagnostique, ou vous vous en foutez vraiment ?

House : Très bien, je vous écoute.

Wilson : Je vous laisse ou vous avez besoin de moi ?

Foreman : Restez, on ne sait jamais, il semble y avoir des anomalies dans ses tests sanguins.

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle adjacente. _

Wilson : Vous en avez déjà fait ?

House : Non, il a déjà été vu par plusieurs médecins, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Du coup on a un dossier médical aussi gros qu'un Larousse médical, mais qui ne nous éclaire pas plus sur ce qu'il a…D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Taub : Il a développé plusieurs symptômes consécutifs. Il a de fortes crises de douleurs abdominales, il a aussi perdu 10 kilos en quelques mois. Une mine blafarde, …

House : Mine blafarde ? Vous pensez que je vais noter « mine blafarde » sur mon tableau blanc ? C'est pas un symptôme ca !

Wilson : Non mais c'est la conséquence d'un des nombreux symptômes qu'il semble avoir. Et comme on sait tous ici que tu n'iras pas voir le patient…

House : Continuez…

Foreman : Sa femme dit qu'il dort énormément aussi.

House : Sa femme est notée dans le dossier médical ?

Foreman : C'est un des neurologues qu'il a vu qui le précise. Pourquoi ? C'est important ?

House : …Non, non c'est juste que ca m'a interpellé.

Wilson : Tu m'étonnes…

_House jeta un regard a Wilson, et s'assit sur une des chaises autour de la table pour saisir un des dossiers. _

House : La fatigue importante est un symptôme grave généralement. Il a aussi de très gros mots de têtes apparemment.

Foreman : Une tumeur peut-être ?

Houe : Si c'était une tumeur ca aurait été diagnostiqué bien avant avec tout ce qu'il a subit ! Je veux que vous me fassiez des tests complémentaires, et que vous refassiez tous ceux qui ont été fait auparavant.

Taub : Ca ne sert a rien, certains ont été fait il y a à peine quelques semaines. C'est une perte de temps.

House : Si je dois le soigner maintenant, je dois savoir ce qu'il a maintenant ! Alors foncez !

_L'équipe sortit de la salle, laissant House face au tableau blanc et Wilson derrière juste derrière lui. _

House : Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore la ? La tumeur n'est pas confirmé on t'appellera plus tard.

Wilson : Tu veux pas en parler ?

House : Y'a rien a dire, je t'assure.

Wilson : Décidemment tu mens de plus en plus mal House…

_Wilson sortit a son tour, et House se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Il ouvrit brusquement la porte du bureau de Cuddy. De l'accueil, Brenda tenta de la stopper. _

Brenda : Dr House vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, elle est en rendez-vous !

House : Sans deconner ?

_Il ouvrit la porte. _

House : Oups…

_Cuddy se trouvait sur un des fauteuils a coté de son canapé, en pleine conversation avec une autre femme. _

Cuddy : Ecoutez, l'hôpital et moi-même sommes réellement désolés de cette erreur. Il y a surement un autre moyen de conclure…

House : Je vous dérange pas la, hein ?

Cuddy : Si House ! Dehors, s'il te plait.

House : En fait je vais attendre dans ton fauteuil que vous ayez terminé. Ca a l'air passionnant !

Cuddy : Très bien…Mme Clensy, le mieux serait que l'on se recontacte ultérieurement. Passez a l'accueil, une infirmière vous donnera les modalités de formulaire a remplir.

_La patiente sortit, légèrement mecontente de cette expulsion rapide, et jeta un regard noir au diagnosticien, assit sur le bureau de sa patronne et qui faisait tournoyer sa canne d'un air réjouit. _

Cuddy : Tu es vraiment… ! Je te jure…c'est pas possible…

House : Oui…c'est ce qu'on dit a chaque fois…

Cuddy : Bref, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il est midi, tu viens pour qu'on déjeune ?

House : Il est déjà midi ? Euh oui, je venais pour te parler, mais le faire en mangeant c'est encore mieux !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Attablé a la cafeteria, House se délectait d'un bon vieux sandwich au beurre de cacahuète, pendant que Cuddy dégustait salade. _

House : Je sais pas comment tu fais pour manger tous les jours de la salade, je t'assure…

Cuddy : Si tu veux que je continue a porter ces porte-jarretelles que tu n'arrêtes pas de m'acheter, il faut bien que je m'entretienne !

House : T'as raison, je te ressert ?

_Cuddy sourit, mais n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que House voulait lui parler de ce cas qu'elle lui avait mis entre les pattes. Ca tombait bien, elle voulait lui en parler aussi…_

Cuddy : Alors, ce cas, ca avance ?

House : Pourquoi tu me l'as donné ?

Cuddy : C'est un cas compliqué, personne n'a trouvé ce qu'il avait, j'ai pensé que ca t'intéresserais. J'ai eu tort ?

House : Partiellement…

Cuddy : Mais toi, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le prendre ? C'est tout a fait dans tes cordes ! Je comprends pas ce qui te dérange. C'est a cause d'elle… ?

House : Quoi ?

Cuddy : Tu semblais…troublé. Peut-être qu'elle te plait ?

House : Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Cuddy : J'essaie de te comprendre, pour ne pas te perdre…c'est difficile mais je fais du mieux que je peux.

_House lui prit la main, et embrassa le creux charnu de sa paume._

House : Tu ne me perdras pas, mais j'avoue que je trouve ca touchant de voir ta compassion envers un asocial transi.

Cuddy : Oui de la compassion…

House : A moins que ce ne soit de la jalousie ?...C'est de la jalousie c'est ca ? Ca me plait encore plus !

Cuddy : Disons que je me méfie, enfin je préserve mes intérêts, et mes intérêts c'est toi.

House : Ca c'est trop chou, je pense que je vais le garder pour un prochain bouquin !

Cuddy : Plus sérieusement, cette femme, c'est juste une patiente ?

House : Pourquoi tu…

_Il réfléchit une seconde. Lui dire ou lui mentir ? C'était son secret, et il y tenait fermement, mais lui mentir lui paraissait insurmontable. Bien qu'il pouvait le faire a longueur de journée, il s'agissait du médecin qui bernait sa patronne, or ici c'était la femme de sa vie. L'enjeu était de taille. _

House : …en fait je l'ai connu a Mayfield.

Cuddy : Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Tu as fais semblant de ne pas la connaitre dans mon bureau tout a l'heure…ca veut dire quoi cette mise en scène ?

_Elle semblait calme, et particulièrement intéressée par les prochaines réponses qu'ils pourraient lui donner. Surtout ne rien lui cacher, jouer la carte franc-jeu…_

House : Je suis, enfin on était assez proche pendant ces quelques semaines.

_Elle s'arrêta un instant. _

Cuddy : Proche ? Tu, tu as couché avec elle ?

House : Mais enfin Lisa, on ne pose pas ce genre de questions comme ca ! Toute façon ca ne change rien, on était amis, et puis…

Cuddy : Et puis tu as couché avec elle !

House : Elle est partie a Phoenix avec sa famille, on s'est dit au revoir, et on se s'est plus jamais parlé. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis Mayfield, je t'assure.

Cuddy : Je te crois. C'est juste que je me faisais tellement d'idées sur toi en couple, alors qu'en fait tu avais déjà été avec elle…C'est pathétique, finalement c'est elle qui t'as formé !

House : Tu commences a t'emporter…

_La voyant a la fois paniquée, et quelque peu en colère, il se leva et s'assit a coté d'elle. Il dirigea sa tête vers lui, tout doucement et délicatement, laissant sentir son souffle contre son visage. Son cœur s'agitait, il lui prit la main, et la caressa légèrement avec son pouce._

House : Je t'aime…Avoir des histoires ne signifie pas que notre relation est moins importante.

Cuddy : Je sais, c'est juste que, tu vas trouver ca ridicule, et tu auras raison.

House : De quoi tu parles ?

Cuddy : Et bien après ton accident a la jambe tu n'as jamais plus vécu avec quelqu'un, et j'ai, enfin cette relation que l'on partage c'était un peu comme si j'étais la première tu vois…C'est complètement ridicule et egocentrique…

House : Oui ca l'est…mais je trouve ca aussi terriblement sexy ! Si ca peut te rassurer, il ne se passera rien, parce que tout simplement je suis avec toi…

Cuddy : J'adore entendre ca…

House : Oui y'a ca, et aussi qu'elle est marié, et que dans un hôpital c'est pas facile de coucher avec quelqu'un, et vu que les salles de consultations sont a coté de ton bureau, ce serait pas très malin !

Cuddy : Ca t'étais pas obligé…

_Le regard l'un dans l'autre, ils échangèrent un léger baiser, assez pour laisser comprendre leur attachement, tout en restant discret. _

_C'est a ce moment précis que Taub déboula dans la cafeteria. _

Taub : Euh…excusez-moi, on a un problème avec le patient.

House : Vous avez les résultats des tests ?

Taub : On a pas pu a cause…du problème avec le patient.

House : J'y vais Lisa.


	5. Chapter 5

_A peine arrivé dans la chambre du patient, Lydia l'interpella. _

Lydia : Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, il n'a jamais eu ca !

_Une infirmière éloigna Lydia vers le fond de la chambre. Le patient toussait énormément, provoquant une gêne respiratoire importante. _

_Foreman tenta de dégager ses voies respiratoires en l'allongeant a l'horizontal sur le lit. _

Lydia : Greg, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

House : Je n'en sais rien.

_House s'approcha du mari de Lydia pendant que Taub vérifiait ses constantes. _

House : Depuis quand il a cette tête la ?

Foreman : De quoi vous parlez ?

_Effectivement, le patient avait les yeux rouges, provoquant une conjonctivite sévère. House lui ouvrit les yeux, et agita sa lampe torche devant lui. _

House : Il ne reagit pas.

Foreman : Peut-être parce que votre lumière n'est pas importante a coté du fait qu'il ne peut plus respirer !

House : Vous lui avez donné quoi ?

Taub : Des antibiotiques pour sa conjonctivite.

House : Il l'avait déjà ?

Foreman : On a pensé que c'était infectieux, c'est un traitement basique House !

House : C'est peut-être en train de le tuer !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_L'équipe et House se retrouvent autour du tableau blanc. Le silence pèse dans le bureau. _

House : Ou est-ce qu'on a foiré… ?

Foreman : On a regardé dans ses antécédents, son passé mais on a rien.

House : On recapitule. En plus des douleurs abdominales, de la fatigue, de la perte de poids, on a aussi les yeux rouges, une forte toux, et des maux de têtes…

Taub : Depuis son arrivée il n'a plus mal au ventre, c'était peut-être environnemental.

House : Taub, allez chez lui. Faites quelques tests. Je ne veux pas exclure ce symptôme sans avoir de confirmation.

Foreman : Pour les antibiotiques, a mon avis ca n'a rien a voir avec la toux. Je ne vois pas le rapport.

House : Y'en a forcement un ! Il ne toussait pas avant de venir, ou pas autant. Je vais aller voir sa femme.

Foreman : Vous êtes sérieux ?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_House poussa la porte vitrée de la chambre. Il trouva devant lui, Lydia somnolant sur une chaise. Au son de la porte, Lydia ouvrit les yeux. _

_House lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle le rejoigne dehors. _

House : Est-ce que ton mari toussait déjà avant son arrivée ?

Lydia : Euh oui, légèrement. Il a eu une légère toux. Y'a une semaine peut-être. Mais ca n'était pas aussi fort que tout a l'heure.

House : Est-ce qu'il se drogue ?

Lydia : Quoi ?

House : Ca touche les voies respiratoires, mais on a pas encore les résultats des tests sanguins.

Lydia : Non, il ne fume même pas !

_Lydia s'écroula dans ses bras. Elle se mit a pleurer, et cette vision n'était pas sans lui rappeler le soir de leur nuit d'amour. La solitude partagée, une chambre vide, une chaise, et du désir…_

_Il se reprit et tenta par la même occasion de la rassurer. _

House : Lydia…on va trouver ce qu'il a. Il faut juste que tu me laisses un peu de temps.

Lydia : Je sais, je te fais confiance.

_Après s'être lovée dans ses bras, elle jeta son regard dans le sien. Une larme coula sur sa joue, House racla sa gorge, et se recula lentement. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Wilson aperçu House dans son fauteuil, face a sa baie vitrée. Il s'arrêta, et entra dans le bureau du diagnosticien. _

Wilson : Y'a un problème… ?

House : Cette femme, je l'ai connu a Mayfield, on a couché ensemble, je tombé amoureux d'elle, et elle est partie en Arizona quelques jours avant mon départ.

_Wilson resta sans voix de cette confession intime, d'un homme qui ne se confiait jamais intimement. Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils. _

Wilson : …ouah ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

House : En tout cas je l'ai dit a Cuddy ce midi…

Wilson : Et comment elle a reagit ?

House : Elle était jalouse.

Wilson : C'est plutôt une bonne réaction, ca veut dire qu'elle tient a toi, que c'est du sérieux.

House : Evidemment que c'est du sérieux avec Cuddy !

_House se retourna vers son ami oncologue. _

Wilson : Alors pourquoi tu as l'air embeté ?

House : Je sais pas, la revoir comme ca, ca ravive quelques souvenirs…

Wilson : Quelques désirs ?

House : Ca n'est pas ce que j'ai dis !

Wilson : House, tous les deux on sait très bien que de toute façon ce que je pourrai te dire ne te fera pas changer d'avis quoi qu'il arrive. Mais juste, réfléchis un instant. Cuddy, cette femme c'est, c'est la femme de ta vie. Ca fait 20ans que tu l'as veux, et maintenant que tu l'as-tu as peur. C'est tout a fait normal.

House : Wilson j'ai besoin d'un ami la, pas d'un psy !

Wilson : Malheureusement je suis vendu avec le lot ! Ecoutes, ne fait pas le con. Cette femme partira avec son mari dès qu'il sera guéri, et elle te laissera en plan, triste et seul, parce que Cuddy te jettera. Alors ne gâches pas ta chance.

House : J'ai pas dis que j'allais me la faire ! Tu dramatises la…

Wilson : Je n'ai pas peur que tu te la fasses, j'ai peur que tu sois de nouveau triste. Et la je pourrai plus rien pour toi…

_Il laissa House seul dans son bureau. La nuit commençait a tomber sur l'hôpital, quand l'équipe arriva dans la salle d'a coté. House les rejoignit. _

House : Vous n'êtes pas rentrés ?

Foreman : Généralement, c'est vous qui nous demandé de rester !

House : On a rien de neuf de toute façon, on va simplement attendre de voir si il y a une amélioration avec ce qu'on lui a donné.

Taub : Vous rentrez chez vous, vous aussi ?

House : Moi je vais voir quelqu'un…


	6. Chapter 6

_Il était tard, il devait faire vite. Déjà parce que Cuddy devait surement l'attendre chez elle, et parce que le docteur Nolan devrait avoir quitté Mayfield dans deux petites heures. _

_Il n'aimait pas les psys, parce qu'ils essayaient toujours d'analyser ses pensées, ses raisonnements, mais il aimait bien Nolan. Il ne se sentait pas supérieur a lui, il était simplement la pour l'aider a vivre sa vie au jour le jour, et a l'aider a surmonter des passades difficiles. Ca tombait bien, cette passade était arrivée._

_Roulant a toute vitesse sur les routes désertes qui conduisait a l'hôpital psychiatrique, House était pressé d'arriver. Le vent froid qui enroulait ses mains, lui rappelait la violence qui faisait battre son cœur. Bien sur qu'il aimait Cuddy, bien sur que c'était la femme de sa vie, mais Lydia était une tentation qui lui rappelait la force qu'il avait eu pour se sortir de cet enfer qu'était devenu sa vie. _

_Il ne voulait surtout pas succomber a la tentation. Et Nolan allait l'aider. _

_Une fois dans le bureau, assit sur son fauteuil habituel et face a la mine attentive de Nolan, il pouvait enfin se dévoiler. _

Nolan : Ca faisait longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu House. En fait, depuis que vous êtes avec Cuddy je crois bien…

House : Vraiment ? J'ai été pas mal pris.

Nolan : Ou vous n'aviez plus besoin de moi, tout simplement.

_Une fois encore il avait raison, décidemment très perspicace ce docteur. Affronter son propre esprit a un autre esprit malin était très intéressant, voir grisant. _

House : C'est vrai, je suis avec Lisa. Depuis trois mois peut-être.

Nolan : C'est encore tout neuf, vous êtes toujours dans une phase d'appréciation première de cette relation.

House : Comment ca ?

Nolan : Vous ne voyez pas les inconvénients par exemple.

House : Vous voulez dire a part sa fille qui occupe tout son temps et ne laisse pas la place pour nous deux ?

Nolan : Pour vous deux, dans le sens d'être ensemble, ou de l'intimité ?

House : C'est la même chose.

Nolan : Non…vous confondez House. Parce que vous pouvez être ensemble, et partager du temps, sans pour autant être dans un moment intime. Mais pour ca, il faut que vous vous intégriez a sa vie de famille. Ainsi, le temps qu'elle consacre a sa fille elle pourra le diviser avec le votre. Comment ca se passe avec Rachel ?

House : Bien…ca se passe plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Je reste a proximité.

Nolan : A proximité ? Comme si vous lui laissiez votre numéro de téléphone juste au cas où ? Votre relation avec sa fille est aussi primordiale que votre relation avec Cuddy.

House : Je ne suis pas a l'aise avec les enfants aussi jeune. Je pense que je repasserai dans deux ou trois ans !

_Nolan se mit a rire, mélangé par l'asociabilité visible de House et la gêne que celui lui procurait de partager sa vie de solitaire. _

Nolan : Essayez de faire des efforts, emmenez la au parc. Occupez vous d'elle une après-midi par exemple. Cuddy a besoin de voir en vous plus qu'un amant, elle doit pouvoir voir un père a l'occasion.

_A ce mot, House se rendit compte de la situation, de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Lisa. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être père, mais seulement un amant pour Cuddy, un homme avec qui il pouvait partager sa vie. Il voyait Rachel comme un lot qui était raccroché a la femme qui l'aimait, et il devait simplement faire avec. Il n'avait pas le choix. S'investir dans une relation avec sa fille, c'était aussi marquer son territoire a jamais avec la doyenne. _

Nolan : Vous semblez perturbé House. Vous n'aviez jamais réalisé Rachel comme votre fille ?

House : Non, honnêtement je crois que je n'y avais jamais pensé même. Mais finalement vous m'avez quand même aidé. Je n'étais pas venu vous voir pour ca, mais je crois que vous avez résolu mon autre problème.

_House se leva, prit son manteau, a canne et se dirigea vers la porte. _

Nolan : Une dernière chose House. Comment va votre jambe, votre douleur ?

House : Je ne ressens pratiquement plus de douleur, en fait c'est très rare qu'elle me fasse souffrir…

Nolan : Vous avez enfin trouvé votre équilibre. Vous avez réussi a palier votre douleur, par votre bonheur « familial ».

_Un sourire esquissé sur les lèvres de House, et il claqua la porte derrière lui. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Il était arrivé tard chez Cuddy. Généralement a cette heure-ci il aurait du aller chez lui, pour ne pas la déranger, pour ne pas les déranger. Mais il avait besoin de la voir. _

_Nolan avait réussi comme a son habitude, a lui remettre les idées au clair. Sans avoir même prit la peine d'énoncer Lydia, il lu avait fait comprendre que cette relation avec Cuddy, et avec sa fille par la même occasion, était bien plus importante que n'importe quelle liaison qu'il avait pu avoir auparavant. _

_Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison, pourtant une lumière douce s'échappait du salon. Elle l'attendait, endormie sur son canapé, une couverture de laine sur ses genoux, et ses boucles brunes qui retombaient sur l'accoudoir du sofa. Seule une légère lumière venait éclairer son visage. _

_Il s'approcha et lui caressa la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa délicatement._

Cuddy : Il est tard. Ou est-ce que tu étais ?

House : J'avais besoin de mettre mes idées au clair. Tu n'aurais pas du m'attendre.

_House s'assit a coté d'elle, et elle en profita pour se lover dans ses bras. _

Cuddy : J'ai été bête ce midi, hein ?

House : Seulement un peu protectrice.

Cuddy : On va se coucher ?

_Elle l'attrapa par le col de son blouson de cuir, le leva du canapé, et l'embrassa sensuellement. Il retira sa veste et la serra par les hanches. _

House : Tu as raison, je me sens d'un coup très, très fatigué…allons vite au lit je vais m'écrouler !

_Cuddy sourit, et l'entraina rapidement vers la chambre a coucher. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Si le biper de House n'avait pas sonné, ils auraient pu continuer a dormir l'un dans l'autre pendant encore quelques heures. Mais il était 7h30 et apparemment quelqu'un essayait de le joindre. Il attrapa son biper qui était dans la poche de son pantalon au pied du lit. Il osa a peine bouger, Cuddy était a coté de lui, sa tête sur son torse. Il sentait sa respiration sur sa poitrine et cette sensation n'était vraiment pas désagréable. Un léger regard sur son biper lui expliqua la situation, l'état du patient s'était dégradé. _

_Il se dégagea délicatement, en reposant la tête de Cuddy sur le matelas. Pour une fois qu'il était réveillé avant elle, il en profita pour la regarder dormir. Cette réunion qu'elle avait cette après-midi lui permettait de dormir un peu plus ce matin, elle le méritait._

_En sortant de la douche, une serviette autour du bassin, il s'avança dans la chambre et la laissa tomber au sol pour enfiler ses vêtements. Au moment de se diriger vers la cuisine, il entendit un pleur enfantin. Il avait deux choix : la laisser pleurer, quitte a se qu'elle réveille Cuddy, ou s'en occuper. …Décidemment, ce Nolan était très, très fort. _

_Fraichement douchée, il prit le temps d'essuyer ses cheveux une dernière fois, et reposa Rachel dans son berceau. Il lui mit quelques jouets a proximité, et regarda sa montre. Il devait faire vite, un deuxième message sur son biper venait d'arriver. Il eu a peine le temps de laisser un mot a Cuddy sur son oreiller. _

_ « Je me suis occupé de Rachel. Bonne journée. Je t'aime. »_

_Arrivé a l'hôpital a 8h, Brenda eu un étonnement de voir le diagnosticien si tôt. _

Brenda : Elle a une très bonne influence sur vous !

House : Moins que votre mère, croyez-moi ! Quelle tigresse !

_Décidemment il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des pics. _

_Il se pressa de prendre l'ascenseur, de déposer son sac dans son bureau, et de filer vers la chambre du patient. Il y retrouva Lydia, visiblement épuisée, et paniquée par l'état vacillant de son mari. L'agitation de la chambre provoquée par les deux médecins tentant de calmer le patient, ajoutait une certaine tension a la scène._

House : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Taub : Il a une nouvelle crise de douleurs abdominales, et il y a du sang dans ses urines. On arrive pas a le calmer !

House : Donc les douleurs sont revenues, ce n'était pas environnemental. C'est la maladie de Crohn.

Taub : Vous ne pouvez pas déclaré que c'est la maladie de Crohn juste comme ca.

House : Ca colle parfaitement avec les symptômes. Les douleurs abdominales, la fatigue, la perte de poids, la mine blafarde, et maintenant le sang dans les selles. Laissez-le…

Foreman : Il souffre House !

House : Il n'y a pas de traitement pour cette maladie…

Lydia : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Taub : On le met sous sulfasalazine ?

House : Vu son état on va viser plus haut, on va directement le mettre sous corticostéroïdes.

Lydia : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

House : Ce sont des anti-inflammatoires plus puissants, ca a un effet d'immunosuppresseur général. A long terme on peut espérer une période de rémission.

Lydia : Il n'y a pas d'autres traitements plus efficace, plus rapide ?

Foreman : Malheureusement, il n'y a aucun réel traitement pour la maladie de Crohn, juste la prévention. On peut essayer de calmer ses douleurs, mais on ne pourra pas les enlever.

Taub : Ca n'explique pas les mots de têtes, les yeux rouges ou la toux prononcée !

_House réfléchit un instant. _

House : Il nous manque une information alors. Pour l'instant traité-le simplement pour la maladie de Crohn.

_Il les laissa s'agiter dans la chambre, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Sur le chemin il croisa Wilson. _

Wilson : Ca y est ton patient est guéri ?

House : Pas complètement…

Wilson : Ca a l'air d'aller mieux toi en tout cas.

House : Je suis allé voir Nolan hier soir, ca m'a éclairé comme une ampoule !

Wilson : Oui je vois ca…Et Cuddy comment ca va ?

House : Pourquoi, elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

Wilson : Je l'ai croisé hier après-midi a l'accueil, elle m'a dit, de te surveiller en gros…

House : De me surveiller ? Et c'est ce que tu fais. Elle a vraiment peur que je me la fasse alors ? Je dois prendre ca comme un feu vert tu crois ?

Wilson : Arrête de faire le malin ! Elle ne voulait pas dire surveiller, par « surveiller ».

House : Vraiment ? C'est bizarre parce que quand j'entends « surveiller », je comprends « surveiller » moi ! Quel idiot… !

Wilson : En fait, je crois pas qu'elle ai peur que tu couches avec elle, elle a peur pour ton état mental, que tu chavires, tu vois quoi.

House : Je me débrouille très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de maman, ni de papa !

Wilson : Tu es sur de ca ?

House : Oui j'en suis sur, je me sens bien, ca va je t'assure.

_Et c'était vrai. Il se sentait bien. _

_Il laissa Wilson a la porte de son bureau, et s'assit face a son ordinateur. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Il commençait a lire ses messages quand Lydia rentra dans son bureau. _

_Sans lâcher la souris de son pc, il tourna simplement la tête pour la regarder s'avancer vers lui._

House : Il va mieux ?

Lydia : Oui ces spasmes se sont calmés, et tes médecins s'occupent de lui.

House : Bien…

_Un long silence s'en suit. Ils se regardaient fixement, chacun attendant un geste ou mot de l'autre. Qui allait se lancer ? Qu'allait-on dire ? _

_House lui, savait exactement ou il en était, malgré la chevelure de feu qui se dressait devant lui, malgré son sourire attachant et ses yeux remplis de douceur…_

_Elle s'approcha de lui, il se leva, et leurs corps était a une distance bien trop proche pour de simple amis. Ses idées commençaient a tournoyer dans sa tête. _

_Les stores étaient tirés, et cela produisait une ambiance intimiste entre les deux personnages. House se sentait légèrement gêné, il ne retrouvait cette sensation qui l'avait habité le soir ou ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls a Mayfield. Là tout était différent. Même si son regard semblait serein, Lydia le dévisageait comme un véritable désir à assouvir. _

_Elle posa sa main sur son visage, caressant sa barbe délicatement, et approcha lentement son visage vers celui de House. _

_Tout pouvait basculer a cet instant. Déjà parce que House pouvait craquer, et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas aperçu Cuddy derrière les stores, qui observait la scène depuis le couloir. Elle restait plantée juste derrière la vitre, sans que son corps puisse bouger. Elle voulait faire confiance a son amant, a son âme-sœur, mais elle ne faisait certainement pas confiance a cette femme. Et dire que c'était elle qui les avait réunis. L'ironie du sort était trop fort, et son cœur commença a s'accélérer. Ses yeux se remplissaient doucement de larmes, mélangée a la fois par l'inquiétude de la situation, et les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui._

_De son coté Lydia n'arrêtait pas sa course, et House restait de marbre, malgré les palpitations dans sa poitrine, et les clignements accélérés de ses yeux. Elle avait maintenant ses deux mains sur son visage, entourant sa bouche fine et rosée. Elle approcha délicatement ses lèvres des siennes, et House la repoussa doucement par les bras. _

House : Non Lydia…

Lydia : Je suis désolée je pensais que tu, enfin…

_Elle caressait sa joue. Il attrapa sa main. _

House : Si tu n'étais pas partie en Arizona, je pense que cette histoire aurait pu continuer. Mais tu as fait un choix, tu as choisi ta famille.

Lydia : Je ne pouvais pas abandonner mes enfants simplement pour cette relation, tu le sais très bien…

House : Et aujourd'hui je le comprends. Aujourd'hui je suis en mesure de comprendre ce choix parce que je ferais la même chose que toi maintenant que j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie.

_Lydia recula, et attendait des explications. Cuddy était toujours a l'extérieur. Gardant un œil attentif sur les réactions et les dires de House. La façon dont il l'avait repoussé était remplie d'affection pour elle. Comme une tendresse ou une déclaration d'amour qui intensifiait définitivement son choix de rester avec la doyenne. _

_Venait-il vraiment de la repousser pour laisser place a son amour de jeunesse ? _

House : Ce qu'on a vécu…était très fort, et j'aurai voulu continuer, parce que j'étais dans une mauvaise passe et j'ai vraiment cru que tu pouvais être la bonne personne, mais aujourd'hui je sais que non.

Lydia : C'est a cause de ta patronne… ? Le docteur Cuddy ?

House : …

Lydia : Vous vous regardiez intensément hier matin, et j'ai bien vu que tu ne voulais pas évoquer notre liaison. Il devait bien y avoir une raison. Tu couches avec elle ?

House : Non.

_Cuddy s'interrogea. Elle attendait des explications autant que Lydia. _

House : Je ne couche pas avec elle, je vis avec elle.

_La différence était de taille, c'était la chose la plus importante et la plus signifiante qu'il n'avait jamais dit. Tous les « je t'aime » du monde ne comportait pas cette notion d'appartenance qu'il venait de souligner._

House : En fait on se connait depuis très longtemps…

Lydia : Je comprends. C'est parfois compliqué de trouver la bonne voie, et faire demi-tour vers quelque chose que l'on connait déjà peut-être plus rassurant…

House : Non tu n'y es pas, ce n'est pas pour me rassu…

_House détourna la tête, fronça les sourcils et eu un déclic. Il prit sa canne violemment et se dirigea vers la porte vitrée. _

House : Suis-moi !

_En ouvrant la porte, suivi de près par Lydia, il se retrouva nez-a-nez avec Cuddy. Ses yeux étaient embrumés, elle avait les mains serrées l'une dans l'autre, et son regard perçant semblait dire « je t'aime » a House. _

_Quant a lui, il ne pouvait rien dire, en fait il ne savait pas quoi dire. _

House : Attend moi dans la chambre de ton mari.

_Lisa ne semblait même pas avoir vu Lydia a coté de lui. Pendant qu'elle s'éloignait pour rejoindre son mari, Cuddy s'approcha de House et l'embrassa fougueusement._

House : Et qu'est-ce qui me vaut un tel baiser… ?

Cuddy : Je crois que je t'ai compris moi aussi. Même si tu ne le dis pas ouvertement, cette relation que l'on partage est bien plus importante que tu ne veux le reconnaitre. Et te voir la repousser…j'ai trouvé ça attachant, et tout simplement gentil.

House : Je le referais quand tu veux, mais la il faut que j'aille sauver une vie !

_Il se retourna, fit quelques pas, s'arrêta et fit demi-tour brusquement. Lisa était toujours la, elle n'avait pas bougée. Il lui vola un dernier baiser, et fonça de plus belle vers la chambre de son patient. _

_Lisa sourit, et se contenta de le regarder partir. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_House déboula dans la chambre du patient comme a son habitude, remplit d'une force intérieure qui lui dictait ses moindres faits et gestes. Comme si la solution que tout le monde recherchait ne s'adressait qu'à lui, et a lui seul. _

_Lydia était au chevet de son mari, et Foreman vérifiait la perfusion du patient. _

House : Le traitement qu'on lui donné pour la maladie de Crohn était bon, mais les symptômes restant ne sont pas liés a cette maladie.

Foreman : Pourtant ils ont pratiquement tous disparus.

House : Oui, mais pas grâce aux médicaments…parce qu'ils ne résultaient pas de la maladie. On va le mettre sous oxygénothérapie hyperbare.

Foreman : Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ? Si vous lui mettait trop d'oxygène dans le corps il risque d'en mourir !

House : Pour éliminer le monoxyde de carbone de son organisme.

Foreman : Les tests sanguins ne sont pas tous revenus, mais l'intoxication parait douteuse et un peu tirée par les cheveux.

House : Ecoutez, de toute façon il va quand même avec cette maladie parce qu'il n'y a pas de véritable traitement ! Alors soit je me goure et il finit sa vie plus vite, soit je lui sauve la vie, et il continuera tranquillement a souffrir de douleurs chroniques dans un hôpital d'Arizona, mais sans son intoxication !

Lydia : Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? Comment tu peux le savoir ?

House : Parce que tu avais raison Lydia, parfois « faire demi-tour vers quelque chose que l'on connait déjà peut-être plus rassurant », et c'est ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

_Ils se retournèrent tous vers le mari qui observait la scène. Il avait été intubé la vieille suite a sa toux, et ses yeux qui demeuraient rouges sang, semblaient crier « taisez-vous ». _

Lydia : De quoi tu parles Greg ?

House : L'intoxication au monoxyde de carbone est dû a votre suicide raté. Vous avez voulu mourir.

_Ils étaient tous sans voix, tentant de comprendre a la fois le raisonnement tortueux de House, et leur aveuglement face a une telle situation. _

House : Votre toux, les yeux rouges, les sifflements dans votre poitrine, les maux de tête et même la douleur aigue dans votre thorax sont causés par le trop-plein de monoxyde dans votre organisme.

Foreman : Je vais réserver l'hyperbare…

_Foreman sortit et laissa House, Lydia et son mari dans la chambre. _

House : Je n'étais peut-être pas heureux, mais je n'ai jamais été suicidaire moi…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_House referma la porte vitrée de la chambre derrière lui, et vit Cuddy qui l'attendait sur le comptoir de l'accueil du second étage. _

_Il s'approcha, victorieux et lui remit une mèche de cheveux délicatement. _

House : Et voila, encore une fois le grand docteur House a frappé !

Cuddy : Je suis très fière de sortir avec le plus grand et le plus prétentieux des diagnosticiens du monde entier…

House : Oh je t'en prie, tu va me faire faire rougir !

Cuddy : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier tout a l'heure…

House : A propos de quoi ?

Cuddy : De Rachel…Pour ce matin.

House : J'ai pensé que m'investir dans une relation avec toi, c'était aussi s'investir avec elle. Il m'a fallu du temps mais…

Cuddy : C'est bien, c'est même très bien.

House : Oui mais t'attends pas a ce que je le fasse tous les matins quand même, faut pas déconner non plus !

Cuddy : C'est un premier pas, et j'adore ca…

House : Moi je sais ce que t'adores surtout…

_Il lui chuchota dans l'oreille, ce qui la fit rire. Ils s'embrassèrent sans gêne dans le couloir, et prirent l'ascenseur ensemble afin de rentrer chez Cuddy, chez lui, chez eux. _


End file.
